Unanswered Questions
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: They died during the battle, but their love lived on. It's been almost 18 years after the war, but questions are still being asked. When there are questions will they ever be answered? You'll soon find out some things can only bring pain. Dramione!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY HPS characters; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **I'm back! I know I've been missed so stop the tears. Lol, but, as usual this is a Dramione Fic and I hope you all enjoy. REVIEW !

* gosh I miss writing that =) *

Tears poured down her pale, dirty face no longer threatening her swollen eyes. She tore through the underground tunnel not knowing where she was or where she was going. Only going forward by the sound of her lover's screams. She knew she wouldn't make it in time. Knew she'd have the same painful death as he, but that didn't stop her. What could stop you from saving the one you loved? What lengths would you go to to do it?

Her heart pounding, palms sweating, and mind racing she ran toward the light at the end of the dark corridor. She'd been running for ten minutes nonstop as pieces of cement and ash fell over head, hitting her every time she unsuccessfully dodged it.

Her hair flew in the wind she created as she ran. Her eyes were red from tears and lost of sleep, the white shirt she wore over a pair of fitted dark blue jeans was torn at her left shoulder making it hang loosely. Her feet hit the ground with loud, heavy _thuds_ making her arrival clear. But she didn't care, she couldn't care. He needed her. The love of her life needed her and she'd do anything to save him. Even if that meant to give her own life.

The brunette reached the end of the corridor. Gasping she pushed through the door, blinding herself by the tons of lights.

Her eyes quickly adjusted and she realized they weren't regular lights, but lights from the hundreds of wands that were in fierce battles.

"No, Hermione! GO AWAY! LEAVEEE! RU-" the voice was cut off by loud, painful screams.

Hermione whipped her head in the direction the sound came from. She looked reverently at the guy on the ground she had come to love over the last year. Looked at him cry in agony and still try to spare her life for his.

Hermione ran toward him, full speed. Dodging and cursing anyone who got between her and her destination.

"_Sectumsempra_," the words broke through her chest and out her mouth towards the masked figure that stood inches away from the man she loved torturing him.

"Ahhh," the cloaked figure screamed in agony. Pulling both mask and cloak off himself, Hermione smirked as deep slashes and cuts appeared over the man's body.

"_Stupefy_," she finished him off, making him hit the ground.

"Heri-Hermione go!" she heard him scream once more from the floor.

Kneeling she cradled his head in her hands, tears flowing from her eyes to his face, "I can't leave you…I can't leave you hear to die. I love you, Draco."

He lifted his weak, blood stained hand to her face, caressing her cheek, "You must go, please. Please live for the both of us. Please-" he broke off, heaving from the pain.

"Nooo!" she whaled. She knew time was running out but what could she do? She loved him and couldn't live without him, she knew and so did the people that started gathering around the couple.

Startled by the hand that touched her shoulder she whipped her head around, wand pointed, and ready for action.

"It's over. We won, Hermione. We'll get him some help." the boy said, sending out orders for Dumbledore.

His hair was askew and he was covered in dirt and dust as were everyone else. His clothes were ripped and rumpled, and his scar was as clear as ever in her blurry teary eyes.

She looked back at the platinum blonde haired boy in her arms, "We won. Babe, we won. Harry, said helps on the way, just hold on."

"I love you, Hermione."

She pressed her head to his and placed soft kisses on his face and lips, "No. No, don't say your good-byes. It's not good-bye, yet. Not yet. I need you. Temperance needs you. We all need you. Draco!"

"I love you," he repeated, fighting off the darkness that wanted to swallow him whole.

"Draco, I love y-"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the curse came flying at her in a swirl of green and blue lights, just inches away.

It was from the guy she had failed to kill, because she was no killer. The guy she let live had not done the same for her, before he hit the ground and let the remainder of his blood spill put of him onto the already bloody dungeon like floor.

Her body fell limp against the man she loved. His body mirroring hers. They died like that, sending the men and women, and even children in the room into a frenzy of tears, gasps, and hunger for more blood to be shed.

That's the day the wizarding world pushed to the back of their minds. That's the day when the greatest and most powerful love was proven. The day seventeen years later someone wanted answers to.

**OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN 1-2 DAYS! LOOK OUT FOR IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


End file.
